Talking Cat!
by WritingFreak101
Summary: Buyo travels through the well with Kagome and finds himself in the middle of a battle. Someone casts a spell, spell hits cat... I'll let you figure out what happens next. Lemme just say its gonna be funny!


I laid on Sota's blue bed, watching with boredom at the leaves dancing across the window. I usually imagined the heart-shaped leaves to be mice, scurrying across the glass pane, but today I was way to tired. Of course, people say I am most of the time.

"Buyo!" I heard someone call from downstairs.

I let out an emotionless "meow," and pushed up with my chubby paws, trying to get up. But I couldn't. It was like I was frozen, though I knew it was only because I ate the leftover fish yesterday. _Yum…_

I tried one more time and got a little less than a centimeter off the bed. It was then, that I realized, I should probably lay off the cat food. But the cat treats would be an exception.

"Buyo!" I heard again. _Alright, you nut, I'm coming!_ My people were always rather impatient.

I finally decided that I might as well just roll of the bed. It would be a lot faster. So I fell unto my side- which was kinda hard since I hradly _have_ a side- and rolled like a bowling ball off the side of the mattress. At first, I actually landed on my paws. But then I kind of fell over.

Soon, I was finally in the kitchen. I glared at Sota, who looked as if he was about to call my name again. "Meow." I said, anouncing my arrival and dragging myself over to the boy's legs. Sota looked at me happily, and then pointed at my pink bowl. Yes, pink. At first, when the Higarashi family got me, they had thought I was a girl. Don't ask why.

_No thank you, _I said. _I've decided to go on a diet. But if we have anymore cat treats left…_ I stared up at Sota's face eagerly, but he apparently didn't hear me. He just smiled and walked away. _The closet is in the other direction! _I said. _Second shelf; they aren't hard to miss!_

How rude, I thought as the boy walked through the front door. I stepped cautiously over to the food, sniffed a bit, then double-backed in disgust. They changed my food. Again. I thought they understood I prefer the cat food from Perfect Cat, not Fluffy Cat.

I decided that I would just go outside and maybe find something to do that didn't require a lot of thought or movement. I ran as fast as my chubby- yet adorable- body would let me, which was probably about… five inches every two hours. But thankfully, the door wasn't that far away from the kitchen, and soon, I found myself trotting into the yard.

I stopped, panting hard enough to pass out, and sat down. I'm getting to old for this, I concluded, laying down and placing my head on top of my paws. I looked around slowly, and spotted Kagome by the mini shrine.

She had come home last night, gathering food for whatever she usually did. I remember she was mad because I ate that fish… Oh well. Its in my stomach now. I smiled as the taste filled my mouth once again. _Yum…_

I did another round, looking at the yard. _Hey look, a butterfly…_ My head perked up as the fluttering creature reminded me of a bratwurst. But then I shook my head frantically. I was out of my mind to think of such things! It couldn't be a bratwurst, it was to big! It looked much more like a hot dog.

I lowered my head once again. Just another boring day. But then, a sudden wave of curiousity came over me. Or it could've just been the fact that Sota was stupid and I was hungry. But I was pretty sure it was curiousity.

Kagome had just said goodbye to Sota, and was starting for the wooden shrine. I had the urge to follow her for some reason, and got up more quickly then I ever thought I could. I rushed to Kagome's side as she opened the sliding doors, and I trailed behind her.

She gripped the ledge of the well, and swung herself in, and guess what? I jumped in, too! A rather bright light sorrounded me, andI closed my eyes in fear, feelinga gust of wind crawl up my fur. I felt as if I was flying, like there was no ground underneath me. But then, the feeling was gone, and it was just like five minutes ago.

I finally opened my eyes and glanced cautiouslyat my dark sorroundings. I looked up, and saw a glimpse of Kagome's leg dissapear over the top of what appeard to be a wall. I thought I was till at home, the sides going up similar to the well in the mini-shrine. _Phew..._ I was glad. I wasn't in the mood to go adventuring. Then I realized one problem. Even if I was home, I had no way of getting out.

"Meow?" I prayed Kagome or Sota would hear me and come back. But no one came. I wanted to get out. I didn't want to be here. So many things rushed fearfully in my head:_I don't want to die, I'm gonna miss the porkchop dinner…_ I wasn't sure why I had followed Kagome, and wished I hadn't. But it was too late now. I tried to sit down, but I was shaking too hard, and almost lost my balance.

I glanced up. Maybe I could jump. I pressed my paws into the ground, lowered my body, and pushed up dramaticly. I felt the air rushing across my face for about two seconds, then felt the dirt benath my fur. That didn't work.

Ugh… I sat down and waited, my eyes becoming heavy. All that running was taking its toll. My vision started getting blurry, and soon, my eyelids were completely over my eyes.

Zzzz… Zzzz… 

"BOOM!"

_Huh? _I awoke suddenly, peering around at my sorroundings fearfully, my eyes darting back and forth. What was that? I raised my head and cautiously sniffed the air.

"BOOM!"

I jumped back with a loud hiss. My fur was all raised, my tail high and alert in the air. I looked up. There was a gust of wind and a loud whirring sound as the top of the well got darker, and soon seemed covered.

I started hissing wildly. Whatever that thing was, I could already tell it was dangerous. This was probably because I could hear some faint evil laughter. But, who knows.

I saw a bright flash pass through the darkness, and then another flash going on the opposite direction. A sparkle-like sound could be heard, then that of the screaming of children. I breathed in and out heavily, my little heart pounding frantically inside my body.

Then the darkness above the well seemed to almost be devoured in a bright flash. I stared at it… It seemed to be getting closer to me… closer, closer… Oh boy.

**I have a feeling cats are color-blind (of course, I should know: I have two!), but just pretend Buyo isn't. He is special in a way! Hope you enjoyed, WritingFreak101**


End file.
